This invention relates to an apparatus and method for shielding electromagnetic radiation. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for dissipating heat from an electronic component, such as a processor for example, mounted in a conductive enclosure and for shielding electromagnetic radiation generated by the electronic component.
The frequencies at which electronic components operate have been increasing as computer systems function at higher speeds. As electronic components (such as processors) used in computer systems increase in speed, the amount of electromagnetic radiation or electromagnetic interference (EMI) produced by the electronic components increases. Such electromagnetic radiation can adversely affect circuit performance, and electromagnetic emissions radiating from sources inside electronic equipment can threaten circuits in nearby equipment. Accordingly, electromagnetic radiation from commercial equipment should be controlled and limited.
Furthermore, it has been recognized that some packaging components can exacerbate the radiation of electromagnetic energy. For example, when frequencies are high, a heat sink used to dissipate heat from an electronic component can actually act as an antenna for the propagation of electromagnetic energy. This phenomenon depends on the frequency and length of the fins of the heat sink, among other factors.
Attempts have been made to xe2x80x9cshieldxe2x80x9d electromagnetic radiation in order to limit electromagnetic emissions and protect nearby equipment. For example, one form of shielding uses conductive enclosures in order to reduce radiated electromagnetic energy by reflection and/or absorption of that energy. The performance of such shielding depends upon the properties and configurations of the shielding material, including the material""s conductivity, permeability, and thickness. Shielding performance also can depend upon the frequency of the electromagnetic radiation as well as the distance from the source of the radiation to the shield.
In view of the recent increases in the speed of computer processors, it has become increasingly difficult to reduce electromagnetic emissions through shielding by means of equipment enclosures. Shielding at the cabinet level (i.e., by means of the use of gasketing materials, perforated metal, etc.) is increasingly difficult to achieve because, as the frequency of the electromagnetic radiation increases, the wavelengths of the electromagnetic radiation are reduced, thereby allowing the electromagnetic radiation to escape through smaller apertures in the equipment enclosure.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an apparatus and method for shielding electromagnetic radiation generated by electronic components such as processors.
This invention provides an apparatus for dissipating heat from an electronic component that is mounted in a conductive enclosure and for shielding electromagnetic radiation generated by the electronic component. The apparatus includes a heat sink that is configured to be mounted to a surface of the electronic component. The apparatus also includes a conductor connected to the heat sink. The conductor is configured to provide electrical contact between the heat sink and a surface of the conductive enclosure. Accordingly, the apparatus at least partially shields the electromagnetic radiation generated by the electronic component.
This invention also provides an assembly for shielding electromagnetic radiation generated by an electronic component such as a processor. The assembly includes a processor configured to be mounted within a conductive enclosure, a heat sink mounted to the processor for dissipating heat from the processor, and a conductor pivotally mounted to the heat sink, wherein the conductor is configured to provide electrical contact between the heat sink and a surface of the conductive enclosure.
This invention also provides a method for dissipating heat from an electronic component such as a processor and for shielding electromagnetic radiation generated by the electronic component. The method includes the step of providing an assembly including an electronic component and a heat sink mounted to the electronic component for dissipating heat from the electronic component. The method also includes the step of mounting the assembly within a conductive enclosure. The heat sink of the assembly is electrically connected to a surface of the conductive enclosure, thereby at least partially shielding the electromagnetic radiation generated by the electronic component.